Identities Aside
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: A normal Highschool.Lots of students, lots of homework.And infiltrated by immortals?Can human and immortals mix?Naruto and Gaara have had problems with Ataksuki, and what happens when Sasuke finds out?SasuNaru, NejiGaa, onesided SaiNaru? DISCONTINUED.
1. Introductions and feastings

**Title:** Identities Aside  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s) :**SasuNaru, NejiGaa, one-sided SaiNaru, hints of others.  
**Disclaimer:** Why must we go through this all the time..?Nope, I don't own anything.  
**Summary: **A normal Highschool.Lots of students,lots of homework and detentions.And infiltrated  
by immortal beings.Can humans and immortals mix?Although hidden, most immortals live off of  
fear and happiness while others need blood to survive.A healthly suppily of both is heavily provided  
there, a perfect place to infiltrate?Some seem to think.

A/N: Heelllooo!Welcome to another one of my fics!I really hope you enjoy this one, I know I'll enjoy  
writing it!And, Im really sorry to those who are awaiting updates on 'Itachi's Voodoo Hotline' and  
'Surgical Sins'.Im starting this fic, to help my inspiration.So once again, gomen nasai!And, yes, I  
did say I was updating 'Itachi's Voodoo Hotline'. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, and please  
review!No flames, though please!(constructive critisism accepted, however.)So, this is my first  
vampire/demon ficcie, enjoy!

* * *

A small boy sat in a corner of a delapitated alley way, with his knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them.  
Small sobs could be heard, emanating from the small boy, but the sounds only echoed along the narrow way. 

Bits of trash flung around the alley way as the wind blew, and insects flew to the area, intrigued by the odd smells.Insects  
buzzed around the small boy, making him shiver.A particular gust of wind picked up an old cardboard box, which ended up  
hitting the poor boy as it was tossed and turned in the vicious winds.The boy cried out in pain as the box hit him, tears flowing down  
his face hard.

Quickened footsteps were heard at the end of the alley, followed by a brief curse.The woman came to a quick stop at the end of the  
alley, shoving the hair out of her face.The wind was messing up her hair!She cursed again as the wond grew more violent, whipping her  
hair around again.Once the wind had died down enough, she let out a sigh of relief, but then froze as a small sob reached her ears.

Glancing down into the alley, her eyes widened at the sight.A blonde boy, wearing torn jeans, and a faded long sleeved black and gray striped shirt sat in a corner, crying.In that instant, she felt her heart break.The poor boy, he looked so sad...and lost.Turning to face the boy, she forced her feet to bring her towards him.Hesitating slightly as she neared, she spoke out in a tentative voice,"Are you hurt?"

The blonde boy shifted, and slowing brought his head up.Three whisker-like marks on either side of his face marred his otherwise handsome face. A white bandage was wrapped around the boy's face, covering where his left eye would be.Some blood seeped through the bandage that covered his eye, but otherwise he didn't look physically hurt.But the eye that was visible, was blue.Blue as the sky on a bright summer day.But, instead of being happy, the eye was filled with tears.The blonde shifted away from the newcomer,his eyes sad,"I..I dunno..."

The woman smiled gently.She bent down and deftly placed her hand under the boy's chin,"What happened to you..?"

The boys eyes widened with fear, he ripped his chin out of the girls grip.He immediately grasped at his head with both hands shouting,"Nothing!"

The girl shuffled back a bit, giving the boy some room.He obiviously wasn't going to give her any useful information, so maybe she should take him home with her? Then, she could feed him and give him some different clothes, and maybe even let him stay the night?She looked over the boy again, he didn't look dangerous or anything, so why was she hesitiating?Her brows furrowed, but quickly cleared to reveal a smiling face.She had made up her mind.Reaching out her hand to the sobbing boy she said,"Why don't you come home with me?I can feed you, and even get you some new clothes.And you can stay the night at my place, too.How does that sound?"

The boy, once again, with his head buried in his knees, smirked._Tch, stupid mortals_, the blonde thought,_the hurt boy routine, works every time._

With a small nod, the teary eyed boy got up and placed his little hand in the others' and suddenly smiled.The smile was menacing, and the blue eyes had changed from depressed, to which a small evil gleam was detectable.

The girls' smile faltered.What was with that smile?She didn't like it one bit!And his eye...it shone with something she didn't like either!She desperately tried to tug her hand away, but the boys' grip never faltered.Her eyes grew wide with fear.What was happening?Why wouldn't he let go?

"Didn't you say you were going to help me?"The sneering blonde asked, his eyes slowly burning a deep red,"Give me a place to sleep?Food?Clothes?"

The girls' hand shook.And the boys grin grew, now almost feral.He abruptly squeezed the girls' hand, causing her to scream out in pain.He could feel the girls' bones crush and turn to pieces beneath his grip, and he loved it.Loved the raw feeling of pain...loved to give it.

"Please..."The girl whimpered,"Please...let me go.."

"Go?"The crimson eyed boy asked,"No, no, no.You haven't fulfilled your purpose yet."

The girls eyes widened as the boys hand shot out and gripped her by the neck.She tried to cry out, cry for help, but it was useless.She could feel her esophagus crush slowly under the pressure, and at that moment she knew she wasn't getting out of here alive.Then, her feet left the ground for a second, and her back met a cold, brick wall.Nails dug into her neck, and her blood freely left her body.She whimpered.

The red eyes widened with glee at the sight of the slowing running liquid.He leaned forward, and licked the girls earlobe."Im terribly sorry, but you see,I haven't tasted blood in such a looong time."

Her heart beat quickened even more.Was that even possible?And his voice...it was filled with...lust?It scared her.But she was beyond scared now.She shuddered as the nails drew in deeper.Yup, she was not getting out of here.And, she officially regretted even thinking of helping the boy.And she thought he wasn't dangerous!Ha!Boy, was she ever cursing her gentle personality now!

"Im sorry but..."The boy started.

The girl struggled helplessly.

"...Thank you for the food."

And the poor, struggling girl, knew no more.

* * *

Voices.Voices telling eachother of their day, their experiences, their life, their plans.Speeches of boys, dates, girls, and homework dribbled throughout the small, white room.Situated in the room were desks.All of them lined up in rows, all occupied by students. 

Silence became of the class as the door opened, and an oddly dressed man with a mask covering his lower face entered.Some of the students faces contorted in fury at the tardiness of the teacher, after all he was an hour late!And some, just sighed while others yelled,"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!"

Said teaher rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and replied,"Maa, maa, but I have a good reason for it this time!"

Several faces in the class looked skeptical.

"We have a new student!"

Eyebrows were raised, while others looked on in complete disbelief.Kakashi _actually_ had a legitimate excuse?Well, people did always say, there's a first time for everything...

The gray haired teacher calmly walked behind his desk, while the door to the classroom opened.A small, blonde head looked into the room.A sheepish smile graced the tanned face as he stepped into the room.Ripped jeans and a faded gray and black long sleeved shirt was the boy's attire.His blonde hair fell over his forehead and eyes in a graceful sweep.

A shadow of a smile graced the lips of a redhead sitting in the back of the classroom.While on the opposite side of the room, onyx eyes narrowed,scanning the blonde boy.

"Well, this is getting tiresome.Introduce yourself already, Naru-chan."

Blue eyes immediately narrowed,as he whipped around glaring at the teacher."_Naru-chan?_Kakashi-sensei!How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Kakashi's visible eye glowed with mischief,"My bad."

With one final glare, the blonde turned around to face the class, a huge grin on the scarred face."Uzumaki Naruto's the name, and that's all you need to know."

"Naru-chan..."  
"Yes, _Kaka-kun_...?"

A smile was visible under the teacher's mask, and with a wave of his hand he muttered,"Nevermind."

"Whatever you say, _Kaka-kun_.." And without waiting for further instructions, Naruto litterally skipped right to the back of the room and plopped down beside a redhead,"Hey Gaara."He muttered happily.

The redhead merely inclined his head in acknowledgement, muttering a brief, "Uzumaki."

* * *

Sasuke sat at the base of a tree outside in the courtyard, glaring at anything that came his way.His thoughts lay swirling on the blonde boy that had joined his class that morning.He didn't sense anything suspicious about him, like a surge of power or anything, so he was probably just a human. 

Humans were worthless, the only useful thing about them, or any purpose they could serve to him was their blood.That's all they were good for, so he didn't pay them much attention, unless he needed to feed.

Beside him, he felt the only other person allowed in his company shift.His only 'friend', if that's what you would call it, was Neji.Neji was his only 'friend' the only one he would allow to come near him, to know his secrets.To know his heart.But, his heart was filled with sadness and hate.Hate for his brother and sadness for what his brother had caused. His brother had been his everything, his life, his friend, and he even _loved_--

"Gaara!!Waaaaiiitttt!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and snapped up as a blonde blur sped into his view.He watched as the blonde jumped upon the other's back, tackling them both to the ground.Naruto laughed, and Gaara scowled.

"Worthless humans.The only thing they're good for is their blood."Sasuke muttered.

Neji raised a brow.What was with the sudden outburst?Sasuke rarely talked unless something big was on his mind.So, what was bothering him now?Silently, he looked at Sasuke, and followed his gaze.His eyes widened briefly as a blonde head and a redhead came into his vision.

Neji watched as the blonde turned his face slightly, and he caught a glimpse of three whisker-like marks on the blonde's cheeks.Then, he felt his eyes narrow.

_English?...check.French?...check.Socials?...check._

Pulling his backpack from his back, and wearing it backwards, the blonde slowly unzipped his pack.He rummaged past his messy papers, his pencil crayons, his ruler, his notebooks.

Staring at his feet, the blonde failed to notice another person stopped in the forward, Naruto closed his eyes briefly, and brought up his head, and promptly ran into a firm chest.Falling onto his butt with a cry, blue eyes narrowed in anger and glared at the person in front of him."Watch where you're going, asshole!"The blonde hissed,quickly getting back up.

The boy in front of him looked vaguely familliar.Onxy colored eyes, duck-butt hair, a fathomless expression, and an arrogant smirk.

"You're the one who ran into me, dobe."Sasuke retorted.

_Dobe?_Naruto bristled."Im no dobe you teme!!"He shouted back, blue eyes narrowing further.Losing restraint in his anger, the blonde's eyes flashed a brief red before becoming their normal blue.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, noticing the brief change.This kid was definitely no human.He had seen the boy's eyes flash a red, then return to the normal blue.Who was this kid?Blowing off the insult, the raven replied,"Whatever." Then, without a second word to the blonde, he walked away.

Naruto blinked for a second, then whipped around glaring at the raven's back."Get back here!Aren't you even going to apologise?!"

Sasuke paused, then glanced over his shoulder at the blonde.A smirk formulated on his lips,"Why would --"

"Naruto."

And as if immediately elated by the voice, the blonde's scowl was gone to be replaced with a grin of pure happiness.He whipped around,"Gaara!"Running towards his friend, he immediately wrapped his arms around the other.

A grunt was heard from the redhead,"What are you doing here still?"

The blonde pulled back, and his scowl was back in place,"Well, you see, this teme," He jerked his thumb over towards Sasuke,"decided to come and ruin my day." But then, the blonde's smile was back,"I forgot my science homework."

Gaara's eyes immediately swept over to Sasuke, then back to Naruto."Go get it."

Naruto immediately nodded, and swept down the opposite hallway, Gaara close on his heels.

Sasuke, left alone, snorted.But his curiosity was peaked.He was officially determined to figure out who that kid was and what was so special about him.

* * *

Naruto grinned as the wind blew through his hair.He loved the feeling, it gave him a strange sense of freedom and peace. 

Gaara calmly watched Naruto as he spread out his arms and spun around once, his eyes closed.He smiled softly, it was good to his friend at such peace, it was good to see after so many hardships...so many rough times...he shook his head.There was no time to be lingering on the past, he was supposed to meet some kids he had met earlier.They seemed friendly enough, so he figured he'd introduce Naruto to them.It would be nice for him to have some friends.

"Gaara?" A voice called. Naruto stopped, and opened his eyes.

There, before them were some of the weirdest people Naruto had ever seen, but they looked pretty cool.

"Naruto?"Gaara mumbled, happy to see the blonde turn to him and give him his attention,"here's some people you should meet."

The blonde looked at him expectantly, as did the others, as if they wanted him to introduce them.But when the redhead made no further movement, a boy with triangle-shaped marks on his cheeks stepped forward.He stuck out his hand and said confidently,"Kiba."

Naruto grinned and took the hand, giving his own name in return.Then, Kiba turned around and pointed to the people he was with."Shikamaru," The guy mentioned, raised his hand in a lazy greeting,"Chouji," A guy holding a bag of chips waved," And Shino." The last person mentioned merely adjusted his sunglasses.

Naruto briefly looked over the appearances of the other people, nodded and grinned._Hmm... a werewolf, a vampire, a human and another vampire...?Interesting._

* * *

A/n: Ah!Please, don't kill me!It's only the starting people, the plot comes more into motion in the next chappies.I promise!And, more on Sasuke and Neji.And yes, Im aware that people use Sasuke and Neji as best friends alot, but I couldn't think of anyone else to use!The plot definetely comes in more in the next chappie, so look forward to it!So...anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 

Leave a review for a lonely, bored little human?Meow?


	2. The Fox

**Rating: **M**  
Pairing(s): **SasuNaru,NejiGaa, one-sided SaiNaru, Hints of others.**  
Dislaimer:**Nope, don't own.-sigh-

A/n: Aha!Another chappie here for all of you, and thanks so much for reviewing!I really enjoy all the  
reviews I get! In the first chapter, when Neji and Sasuke are sitting together under the tree, and Neji sees Naruto and  
Gaara?In italics is susposed to be '_ What is he doing here?'_ And then the scene's susposed to end.So, wasn;t  
working for me in that part.Anyway, so know you all know if that confused you.Sorry about that!

_Italics_ -Flashback.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto?What's that smell?"

Naruto sighed.This was the third time Kiba tried this with him today.The first time, he took the bait, Kiba had crawled up to him, gave him some smart ass remark then said that it was him that smelled.Har har.

"I don't know, Kiba.What is that smell?"The blonde supplied sarcastically, knowing the outcome.

"You!" Was hastily replied, then, Kiba proceeded to roll around on the ground, laughing his head off.

Shikamaru sighed,"Why are you so loud so early in the morning?You're too troublesome,Kiba."

Naruto wholly agreed.Although, Kiba was pretty cool most of the time.In fact, he could be really funny, but now, it was just getting lame.And predictable.

A breeze grew, and fluttered blonde hair around a tanned face, and out of the corner of a blue eye he caught sight of long, flowy brunette hair.Naruto's eyes widened, and he jumped up, as he screamed,"Neji!!!"

Said brunette had little warning before promptly being glomped from behind by an over-eager blonde.

"Oomph!"Neji cried, his body layed out flat, an over exuberant blonde straddling his back.Naruto laughed from atop his perch from Neji's back, it was just too amusing to glomp Neji, who could resist?

A mumbled,"Get off of me,Naruto." was uttered while said blonde rolled off of the brunette's back.Once Neji had sat up, his lavender eyes narrowed at the happily smiling blonde until he asked,"What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked around suspiciously before replying,"In hiding.Oh, hey,Neji?Did you know Gaara goes here too?"

A light tinge of barely noticeable pink rose to Neji's pale cheeks, but went away as he muttered,"Yeah.I know."

"Awww,"Naruto cooed,"Does little Neji-chan _like-_"

An almost spastic choking sound was made at the word 'Neji-chan', causing the blonde's head to whip up.And when it did, blue eyes met with an amused smirk coming from a familliar pale face,"You!"

Sasuke's smirk widened,"What's wrong dobe, happy to see me?"

The blonde bristled, he slowly stood up, his blue eyes locked onto that sickeningly pale face.Neji stood up too, brushing off leaves that had clung to his jacket.The bruunette inclined his head in a nod,murmurring a brief,"Sasuke."

"This...this..._bastard_ has a name?! "  
"Sasuke."Was easily replied.

Naruto's face dropped, his face void of emotion.Then, as if an evil idea had struck him, his face widened into a smirk,"_Heh._Sorry, but I have better things to do then learn pretty boy's names." Then, with his smirk still in place, he walked away but not without a brief 'See ya later' to Neji.

* * *

_Itachi Uchiha, strong, clever, cunning and more beautiful as any man alive stood tall.In his pale hand he held a quivering and currently whimpering small, four tailed fox.The fox cried out as long nails dung into the little critter's neck, as if to silence him. _

"P-please...let me go..."

Itachi's pure red eyes focused upon the small creature's eyes as if looking for something.His eyes flickered with something momentarily when he found what he was looking for."Not pure."He muttered, tossing the little fox to the wall as if it were a piece of trash,"Kill it."

The small fox wailed in pain and went silent as it hit the floor with a sickening crack.

"Wait, Itachi-san," A loud voice called out,"Why don't we see if it has any information for us, un?"

In the corner, the small fox shivered in fear.

Itachi paused, as if he was considering it, then turned a glare onto the fox,"He's not worth it."Without another word, the Uchiha left the room, the rest of the group that had stayed silent,following as well.Deidara stayed however, staring down at the poor little fox.The job to kill the poor thing had obiviously been left to him.

Walking over to the small fox, he bent down in front of it."Hello,"He purred, picking up the fox by the neck,"Could you tell me about any pure blood demons you know of?"

The fox struggled,"N-no way!"  
Deidara glared, his grip tightening on the fox's neck.

As if giving in, scared,the red bundle murmured," I k-know of a two tail, a-and a five tail."

Deidara hissed, his eyes turning cold,"Stupid kitsune!" Slamming the fox into the wall behind him he continued,"We know of them!We've gotten them!We want strong.Strong, do you understand that?!" His fangs lengthened in his fury, his hand squeezing even tighter. 

_The tiny fox cried out as best he could, his tiny paws scrathing ruthlessly on his captor's hands."N..."  
Deidara's grip loosened.  
"N-naruto...Naruto Uzumaki..." _

The blonde grinned triumphantly,"Nine-tails?"

The kitsune nodded.

"Then the one-tailed must be with him too..."As if thanking the fox, he loosened his grip, and the fox let out a small cry of relief.The blonde grinned sadistically,"Gomen."He whispered, crushing the fox's throat with his hand.The fox struggled, then fell with a thump to the floor as Deidara let go of him."I can't make Itachi-san wait."

* * *

Naruto grinned, he definitely liked his new school.Most of the people were nice to him, most of them not knowing of his backround of course, and he had even made a few friends!And to top it all off, he even had Gaara in all his classes, Neji too.

Currently, Naruto was sitting beside Gaara in the middle of a science class.The blonde drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently, glancing towards Gaara.He found it funny, everytime Gaara would look away, Neji would glance at him and vice versa.Pink lips rippled with the struggle to hold back a laugh, and finally let loose.

"Uzumaki!" Their science teacher, Iruka, scolded, throwing a hunk of chalk at the blonde's head,"Be quiet in my class!"

"I-itai."Naruto muttered,rubbing his head sheepishly.Looking around, he noticed all eyes were on him, probably wondering what his most recent random outburst of laughter was about,"Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei."

His teacher sighed and went back to his lesson, but blue eyes wandered the classroom again, and suddenly locked with cold black ones.A scowl worked it'd way onto the blonde's face.The only bad thing about this school had to be...Sasuke-bastard.He hadn't purposely remembered the idiot's name, nope, it just stuck in his head like a song you listen to, but only hear half of, and then it gets stuck in your head.The blonde could seriusly do without the constant cries of, "Sasuke-kun!" throughout the halls, it only succeeded in giving him a migraine.Not to mention it made him sick.How could girls fawn over one mad like that?And all the time?Hadn't they ever heard of the phrase,' There's more fish in the sea' ?Naruto sighed, _probably not. _

Class should be over soon, The blonde mused to himself, looking at the clock.And as if the bell was his personal slave, it rang._Sweet._

A rush of voice swarmed to the blonde's ears as chairs were pushed in and books were picked up.Random words of what people did over the weekend, to how they were going to as the great Sasuke out next was just a few things that caught the blonde's ears.Then, a great tug was felt in the lower area of his stomach as a single word rang out, loud and clear into the class...

"Kyuubi."

The blonde's back stiffened considerably, and Neji and Gaara whipped around, hearing the name as well.The redhead and brunette's eyes narrowed, glaring at the crowd.But, it was if no one else noticed, the room was slowly filing out, and leaving them no clue as to who muttered that word.Gaara, being the first one to recover, grabbed his and the blonde's books and nodded to Neji.The brunette nodded as well, and grabbed his books and grabbed the blonde's shoulder, guiding him out of the classroom.

Yet, one person was left in the classroom.His blueish-black hair fell over his face, his body tense in concentration._Kyuubi._Was that the name?And to Sasuke, that name only meant one thing._Itachi.

* * *

__A small kid, looking about the age of seven was running through the halls of his house, his hair whipping his face.Calls of,"Aniki!Aniki!" ripped from the boy's mouth, his face split into a grin. _

He was so excited, he just couldn't wait!He couldn't wait to show his brother!

"Aniki!Aniki!"

Small feet made 'pitter patter' sounds as they connected with the hardwood floors.He was really happy, joy bubbled and gushed from inside him like a disease.He was officially an adult now!He had grown in his permanent fangs!At first, he wanted to show his mother and father, but then he got all sad when he thought about them, so he didn't.

* * *

When he was really little, Sasuke had come into the living room to see his mother and father.They were just peacefully sitting on the couch, the T.V. blaring away."Mother!" He had called,"Father!" He ran up to them, a wide smile on his face.

He stopped in front of them, the smile never leaving his face.But, no reaction came from his parents."Mother?"He tried again,"Father?"

No response.

He jumped up onto the couch, and placed his small hands on his father's shoulder, shaking him,"Father!Father!Father!" Why wasn't father speaking to him?Was this some kind of joke?

A deep voice came from behind Sasuke, startling him,"Leave him, Sasuke, Father is only sleeping."

Sasuke turned around, curiosity filling his orbs."Aniki... but I wanna talk to him!I wanna tell him about what I drew!" A cute pout made it's way onto his face.

Itachi smiled,"Im sure he would love to hear it, but father is sleeping."  
"But, his eyes...they're open.. and why does he look so scared?"

"Maybe he's having a nightmare?"Itachi suggested, pulling Sasuke off of their father.

"Ah!"A smile lit Sasuke's face,"I have an idea!"Then, he ran off.

A few seconds later a smiling Sasuke returned with a alarm clock in his hand,"Aniki, I'll wake Mother and Father up with this!"His smile broadened as he brandished the small clock in his brother's face."See?"

Itachi shook his head,"That won't do."

"But why not?Don't Mommy and Daddy wanna wake up?"

A sadistic gleam entered Itachi's eyes,"Mother and Father won't be waking up, Sasuke.They can't.They won't ever."  
"But, I have an alarm--"  
"Sasuke, Mother and Father are tired.Shall we leave them alone?Don't worry, show me the picture you drew, I'll look at it."

As if elated by his brother's words, any curiosity or worry that was on his face vanished.To be replaced by a pure, innocent smile."Hai!"Then, he dropped the alarm clock, and dashed into the hallway.

Itachi waited until the pitter patter of little feet were gone until he turned around,looking over at his parents' dead bodies, Itachi smirked,"Sweet dreams,Mother.Father."

* * *

Sasuke smiled, his tongue teasing his newly grown fangs.He winced slightly as the tip caught his tongue, some blood reaching his taste buds.

His little legs heaved upwards as Sasuke started to run up the stairs, panting slightly.At the top of the stairs, at the far end of the hallway was a door, slightly ajar, and a few voices could be heard from within.The little raven stopped just shy of the opening of the door, listening.

"We need them."  
"Pure bloods."  
"Kyuubi."

Sasuke's eyes widened briefly, then he smiled.Kyuubi?He almost giggled, he sorta liked that name.He pressed his ear to the door, listening harder to the hushed voices.The raven frowned,the voices were getting lower, and he was having a hard time hearing them.He shuffled his feet, tyring to get closer to the door's opening without being caught.

All noises from within the room halted.Sasuke froze.

The door immediately swung open and Itachi stood in the doorway, glaring down at Sasuke."Otouto.What are you doing?"

Sasuke bowed apologetically,"Gomen nasai, Aniki."

"What did you hear?"

Sasuke flinched,"Nothi--"

"What did you hear?"

The raven hesitated.Should he tell him?"Honestly, Aniki, I heard nothing."

Itachi's face never flinched.No emotion marched over the pale face, nothing.And that's all it ever was.Nothing."You shouldn't eavesdrop,otouto,"Itachi muttered, backing away from his little brother,"It could be potentially dangerous.Now, what did you want?"

Sasuke shook his head, his original thoughts no longer on his teeth."Nothing."

"Then I have no business with you."Itachi said, then turned on his heel and left Sasuke to himself.

* * *

"Why are you always so quiet, Gaara?"A blonde inquired, using his chopsticks to pick up some noodles. 

"..."

Naruto sighed.Bringing his chopsticks to his mouth, he sucked all the noodles up and into his mouth.He licked his lips happily, enjoying the taste of the broth in his mouth.He really didn't understand why Gaara was so quiet all the time.Sure, maybe he had nothing to say, but really, who didn't?Well, there was always something on his mind at least.Gaara was just Gaara, and that was the only possible explantion he could give.

"Naruto."

Said blonde looked up, and met pale lavendar eyes.He grinned,"Neji!"

In response, Neji nodded his head then motioned to the table."May we sit with you?"

Naruto raised an inquisitive brow,"We?" Neji smirked, then nodded, jerking his head to the right.Blue eyes followed Neji's indication, and they widened slightly._Girls?_Behind Neji all huddled in one area was a bunch of girls.Voicing his confusion, the blonde asked as Neji sat down,"Girls,Neji?I thought you were,"Naruto paused here, a mischievous look in his eyes as he shot Gaara an unnoticeable quick glance,"Erm, I thought you had different preferences."

Lavender eyes narrowed,"Not _girls_,Naruto.Now, let me ask you a question.What would cause a large bunch of girls to swarm in one place, and get all excited?"

Naruto looked clueless until a cry of 'Sasuke-kun, go out with me!' carried to his ears.Naruto immediatedly cringed,"Neji you _didn't_ invite him..."

A hand waved into the air warily,"I didn't _invite_ him.Friends usually eat lunch together, don't they?"

Naruto glared,"You can't be serious!Neji, I swear, he's a bastard!How can you even be friends with him?"

Neji shrugged,"To each his own."

The blonde let his head fall to the table in disgust.That was just unbelieveable!Stupid Neji and his logic.To add to the effect of his misery, the blonde lifted his head a bit, then brought it back down to the table a few times.Maybe that would knock some sense into his stupid brain.Or just give himself a headache.Either way, nothing seemed to work.Pink lips parted in a sigh, and a voice came from behind him,"Careful,dobe.Do you want to give yourself permanent brain damage?"

Naruto bristled, and his head shot up.Turning around in his seat, he glared.Blue eyes roamed the ruffled shirt, and the sarcastic smirk."Get away from your fangirls?"The blonde gestured to the shirt, a fake smile making it's way onto the tanned face.

Sasuke snorted, and moved across to the opposite side of the table to plop down beside Neji.

"I don't recall asking you to sit with us, _teme._"

"Neither do I, _Dobe._"

The blonde's eye twitched.He slowly stood up, then pointed his finger at the steadily smirking boy,"Then what the hell are you doing here!?"

Gaara almost sighed.Naruto was making a racket, as usual.He lifted his pale hand, raised it, and rested it ontop of the ranting blonde's arm."Calm down,Uzumaki.Must you make everything bigger than it seems?"

Naruto's eyes widened briefly,"But Gaara...!"

Gaara glared,"Shut up."

"Humph."Naruto muttered, turning his gaze to the redhead,"Why must you be so mean?"

"Why must you make such a big deal out of him sitting with us?"  
"Don't answer my question with a question, it confuses me!"

Neji stared impassively.It always happened this way.Naruto would end up whining about something, Gaara would tell him to shut up, and then Naruto would whine some more._Que Sera Sera_.The brunette mused,_What will be, will be._A loud squeak brought Neji from his wandering thoughts, lavender eyes glanced up, and he immediatedly wished he hadn't.

Arms had wrapped themselves Naruto's waist, and a voice crooned softly into the blonde's ear,"Hello, Naruto-kun," The arms shifted a bit, and Naruto's face grew bright red as strong hips were rolled into his backside,"Did you miss me?"

A muttered,tired,bored voice,"Oh no." Came from Neji's lips.

* * *

A/N: Second chappie, done and uploaded!How'd you like?Like or no like?I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews for a lonely little human?Meow? 


	3. Sai

**Pairing(s): **SasuNaru,NejiGaa, and one-sided SaiNaru  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning(s):** Yaoi, Shounen ai. (Possibly a lemon(s) in later chappies?Would you readers like that?)  
**Disclaimer:** I swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth so help me...shifty eyes Kishimoto-sensei.I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.

A/N: Heyz everyone!Welcome to another chapter of Identites aside!Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer 2:** All of the plot and scenes are mine, expect one that is strinkingly familliar that you'll all probably recognize..

_italics -_flashback/thoughts.

* * *

"Hello, Naruto-kun," A smooth voice rung into a tanned ear,"Did you miss me?"

Hips dug into Naruto's back and his face went red.He recognized that voice!He_ knew_ that voice!Tanned hands grabbed at pale ones wrapped around his waist, and Naruto pulled, and turned around in his captor's grasp.

"Damn it, Sai!Let.Go.Of.Me!"

The pale boy smiled,"But why?"Sai tightened his hold,his chest rubbing aganist the blonde's.

"Because..."Naruto threatened, his eyes flashing red briefly,"If you don't, I'll rip your dick off. Knowing your fetish for them it should be pretty devastating."

"Oh, you mean to replace the one you obiviously don't have,dickless?"

The sound of a chair scraping along the floor was heard, followed by quick footsteps.Naruto growled,his blue eyes glaring up at amused onyx ones.Two slightly different colored pale hands were placed on Sai's arm.

"Sai..."Two voices warned in unison.Looking up, Sai chuckled at both Gaara and Neji's serious faces.Pale arms unwound themselves from around the blond.

"Fine, fine..."

Naruto stepped back from Sai, his eyes glaring more fiercely, before he resumed his seat.Glaring down at his noodles, which were still half finished, he pushed away from it.He had lost his appetitie. "Stupid prick, making me lose my appetite..."

Sai only grinned his fake smile in response.

And all through this, left Sasuke to reflect.He had just sat there, watching the exchange quietly, wondering how everyone knew everyone.And this newcomer, his eyes shifted to the 'Sai' character, who had just sat down beside Naruto, whatever it was, he didn't like him, not one bit.Neji and Gaara obiviously knew the blonde from somewhere, but where?And just how did Sai fit into all of this?

"Sasuke..."Neji's voice rang into his ears,"You look concentrated on something.What's wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted to Neji's,"Nothing." His gaze, reluctantly, shifted to the blonde and then to Sai.The blonde definitely interested him, in more ways then one.That, he was afraid to admit.

Neji leaned back in his chair, "Right."

"Argh!Sai!Get your hand away from there!" Naruto roared,"No touching!" Then making a fist, the blonde brought it back and sent it flying right into Sai's face.

Neji and Gaara watched impassively as Sai was knocked out of his chair, his lip bleeding."Can't say we didn't warn you, Sai..."Neji drawled, as Sai crawled his way back into his chair, holding his cheek, sporting a grin.

* * *

_"Anything on the last two of the nine legendaries?" Itachi asked, his question directed to all occupants of the room. _

Only one answered,"Iie, gomen, Itachi-san,uh."

Itachi closed his eyes in frusturation.They had been searching for years...they were so close,yet so far...

"They're probably in hiding,"A redhead suggested,"We should look in places that mortals lurk.They probably think that's an ideal place."

The blonde of the group perked up at the voice,"Un!Sasori-danna!That's a good idea!"

Sasori glared,"Shut up."

Deidara pouted.

Itachi had re-opened his eyes at the suggestion."Go look then.Look in places where mortals lurk.They'll probably be in a place populated by a bunch of them, so they could 'blend' in."He smirked,"We're so close...go, now."

The group nodded silently, before leaving the room in a rush.

"Otouto...you should run while you can as well..."

* * *

Naruto stood, his eyes focused on onyx ones glaring back at him. 

Could glaring be called a competition?Could it be called something neither wants to lose?

Naruto's recollection of how his glaring contest with Sasuke began, was hazy.All he could focus on was the annoyingly smirking eyes in front of him.They were taunting him, and Sasuke knew it was pissing him off.From a particular rough push to his shoulder, and a cry of, 'Don't stand in the middle of the hallway' did he remember where he was.

Indeed, he was standing in the middle of a busy hallway, glaring at the stupid Uchiha in front of him.

"Get out of the way, _Uchiha."_  
"Why don't you move first, _Uzumaki?_"

An irritated sigh came from behind Naruto, the displeasure obivious.Naruto barely had time to register the footsteps from Kiba behind him before hands were at his back, and pushing.Blue eyes widened, as soft lips were on his.Naruto's eyes widened impossibly more, before they lowered to half mast for a brief second.As if realizing how his body was reacting, he pulled back. His fingers immediately went to his lips as his eyes went to Sasuke's.Surprise flickered in those dark orbs for a moment, then it was gone replaced by...

"Kiba..."Naruto threatened, turning around,"You are _so _freaking dead!"

Kiba had the guts to grin sheepishly,"I was getting bored looking at the two of you doing nothing, so I decided to make things interesting."

Naruto glared, and Kiba 'eep'ed before scooting off past Sasuke, Naruto hot on his heels, yelling.

But the blonde never stopped long enough to realize that Sasuke hadn't pushed him away.

* * *

_Tanned arms were bound to a wall, his wrists bounded by chains.Harsh panting noises were coming from the tanned figure, his breathing erratic.Blood dripped down the side of his face, bruises , markings, scratches adorned the tanned beauty. _

Beside him, in the same cell, lay a redhead, his injuries just as bad as the blonde's.He was out of breath as well, his breath coming in short gasps."Naruto..."The redhead muttered.

"Uresai!We can get out of this...we can...!"

"No, Naruto..."

"Gaara!Shut...up!Don't give up!"

"Who said I was?"Gaara's tone held a cocky resillence.

Looking over, Naruto's eyes widened.Gaara was out of the shackles!

Gaara flexed his wrists, some blood escaping from the minor cuts where the shackles were.The redhead's eyes seemed to gleam as he watched the blood, he calmly licked it up, then fixed Naruto with his gaze."Sand is my forte, remember?"

Naruto grinned, "Can I get alittle help now?"He asked, pulling on the shackles.

The redhead nodded, but froze as a door at the end of the hallway opened."Gaara, hurry up!" Gaara's attention snapped back to the shackles.

Footsteps were heard coming closer.Gaara worked faster.

"Not trying to escape,are we?"A voice called from outside of the cell.

Both Naruto and Gaara looked up and met blood red eyes and long fangs.Naruto cursed,"Itachi.."

* * *

A/N: Ahhh!Short!It's horribly short...!Argh!I hate it... But, at least another chappie is finished.I hope you enjoy! 

Review for a bored lonely little human?Meow?


	4. Musings and Findings

**Pairing(s): **SasuNaru,NejiGaa, and one-sided SaiNaru  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning(s):** Yaoi, Shounen ai. Possible lemons in later chappies?Don't like, don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not have the right to claim or lay claim to any of the Naruto characters.But, that doesn't stop me from playing with them!

_italics -_flashback/thoughts.

* * *

_Naruto's head hung low, his blonde bangs covering his eyes.His wrists were bound together, his arms pinned above his head to the stone wall behind him.Experimentally, he tugged on his restraints, a small hiss of pain echoing as the metal cut into his skin.Old wounds re-opened in his wrists as his attempts became more persistant. _

His teeth bared as the pain became more prominient, but he refused to stop.Gaara...Gaara was gone.Who knows where they could have taken him?What were they doing to him?They were probably hurting him!

His only useable blue eye glared at the dusty floor before him, his other eye covered by a plain white bandage that encircled his head.Red stains defiled the whiteness of the bandage, obiviously the wound having bled through.

"I hate this...why am I so useless?"The blonde glared harder at the floor,"Gaara...where are you?"

Naruto's face immediately shot up as a blood curdling scream shot up and into the air.Azure eyes widened in fear,"Gaara!"

A low growl escaped low in the blonde's throat, azure eyes flickering to red and back again.His nails grew longer in response to his anger, his scar marks on his cheeks lengthening.A red misty aura gathered around the blonde, and he immediately tugged on the shackles.Naruto's mouth opened in shock and pain as the shackles automatically reacted to the aura, sending an electric shock through the metal.

The blonde slumped in exhaustion, all signs from his previous overworked state gone.

"Now,now, Naruto-kun, we don't want you getting so worked up, now do we?"A voice penetrated Naruto's cell,but the actual figure remained hidden,"I'm sure your...friend...is okay.For now, at least."

Azure eyes strained in the dark, glaring at the corner where the voice was coming from.When he spoke his voice was controlled, faint and hoarse,"Who...are you?"

The silent figure sneered in the darkness, "Wouldn't you like to know?" A low chuckle escaped from their lips.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes drooping in fatigue,"Who...are you!?"

Mocking laughter was the only reply the exhausted blonde got.

* * *

"Dobe!" 

Naruto's face was solemn, he seemed lost in thought.He was currently glaring at an innocent blade of grass, his eyes darkened to a deep dark blue.

"Naruto...?"  
"Oi, Dobe!"

Sasuke glared at the non-responsive figure, his patience running thin.From beside him, Neji looked worried, his usually expressionless eyes staring worriedly into blue ones.Gaara sat beside the blonde his pale hand reaching up automatically to grasp the blonde's shoulder."Naruto...?"

Sai smirked.How to get an non-responsive blonde to become responsive?Crouching on his kness in front of the blonde, Sai clamly reached out a hand and placed it on the blonde's cheek.Grinning stupidly, he slowly dragged his thumb over the blonde's lips and back over his cheek.Leaning in towards the blonde's ear, he whispered,"Hey, dickless, you alive...?" He pulled back, but was not surprised when the blonde didn't even blink.

Sai smiled even more when he felt the combined glares of the boys surrounding him, burrowing into him.His dark eyes flickered to Sasuke, who was glaring even more heatedly than the others, and, briefly smirking at him, Sai leaned in again towards the blonde's face. His hot breath fanned across the blonde's lips as he abruptly leaned in and placed his lips on Naruto's slightly opened ones.

Naruto blinked,and just as his eyes widened and narrowed in anger, three different sets of hands all grabbed the back of Sai's shirt, pulling him off the blonde.The blonde shakily stood up, his attention solely focused upon the sprawled out man laying before him."Sai, I'll ask you this once.What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Sai replied innocently, his head cocking to the side,"I was merely waking you up from your daydream,Naruto-kun."

"Did you _have_ to do what you did?"

"What?" Sai's face flashed fake hurt,"Did you not like it, Naru-chan?"

Naruto immediately roared in annoyance, and took a running step towards Sai.But before he could pounce and cause any lasting damage, arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and held him in place.He thrashed immediately, but the arms only tightened. Neji and Gaara blinked in amusement, small smirks on their faces.

"Sa-Sasuke!Let...me...go!"

"No." And because of the light tinting of red on his cheeks, Sasuke immediately buried his head in the back of the blonde's neck.Naruto immediately froze, not used to the action of someone burying their face almost affectionately into his neck.His heartrate immediately spiked, and Naruto felt his face go red.

Sai glared at the Uchiha from the ground.Neji and Gaara only exchanged a brief glance before Neji spoke,"So, Naruto, tell us, what were you thinking so intently about?"

The red immediately drained from the blonde's face,"I was thinking about when Gaara and I were captured."

* * *

"What do we have here, un?"

Deidara smiled from his hiding spot, his eye focused on a group of kids fighting in a field.

"'Blend in', huh?Look, look, Deidara-sempai!I see little Uchiha, I see him, I see him!" Tobi cried from his seat beside the blonde.When he spoke he had immediately jumped up, screaming it to anyone in the vicinity.

Deidara glared, and immediately pushed Tobi down with a rushed command of, "Shut up, Tobi!"

"But...but..."

The blonde only glared harder.Well, at least Itachi woud be happy.They had found the Nine-tailed and the One-tailed all in one place, they had even found Sasuke.It was almost too good to be true, who would have thought they'd all be in the same place?And all together?

"SASUKE!!"

Deidara winced, and his visible eye widened as he watched Tobi stand up and wave to the youngest Uchiha.His hand reached up, and he yanked him down ignoring the brief 'ahh' that issued from him,"You moron!What the hell were you thinking?"

The blonde watched as Sasuke's head whipped up, and onyx eyes searched the area.The boy's body was tense, stiff.Deidara grimaced when he was easily distracted by the Nine-tails tugging on his arm and dragging him off.

Tobi cocked his head innocently," But, Tobi thought we were looking for him too..."

"We _are_!"  
"Then why don't we just go up and talk to him?"

Deidara rolled his eyes,"It doesn't work like that!"

* * *

"Where's Deidara?"Itachi asked, his voice low.

"He should be arriving soon, he didn't go too far away..."

A loud creaking noise was heard, then the door burst open and Tobi's loud voice rang loud and clear, "FIRST!FIRST!FIRST!" Deidara strolled in behind him, looking extremely annoyed.He paused, though, to smack Tobi over the head, then looked up to address all the glares being sent his way.

"Gomen for being so late, but I'm pretty sure you'll forget about it in a minute,"Deidara paused, then fixed Itachi with his stare,"Itachi-san, I have something that may be of interest to you..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I have successfully located the area of the Nine-tails and the One-tail,"He smiled victoriously,"And alittle _something_ else..."

"I found him first!" Tobi proclaimed, butting in on Deidara's speech.

Deidara twitched, but continued,"Yes, we have also located the position of your little brother..."

Itachi smirked, his eyes gleaming uncharacteristically,"Really?"

"I found him first!Tobi is a good boy, yesss?"

* * *

A/N: Ack!Oh, no!I feel so bad, Im getting into Naruto and Gaara's past a bit by bit in each chapter, but...I keep forgetting about Sasuke and Itachi!We don't really know anything about them yet, do we?Alas, don't worry, I'll get to them soon!

Anyway, did everyone enjoy the chapter?Yes?No?

Reviews for a bored, lonely, little human?Meow?


	5. A Confused Character Named Haku

**Warning(s):** As usual.  
**Disclaimer: **As usual.  
**Pairing(s): **As usual.

Welcome to a new chapter of Identities Aside!I've taken a real liking to this chapter, so hopefully you will too.And I'm sorry it took me so long to update!XD.Enjoy the chappie!You will probably have to excuse the swearing in this, however little it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously as he stalked the busy night streets.His coal eyes flickered over many different faces as he passed them,the majority of them drunk.Most stumbled into his path, leered at him and left, or, some got bold and actually approached him.

And when a busty blonde stumbled into his path, he had to keep from killing the girl on the spot as she, as many others had, ran her hands up his chest, and leaned in close to his face."Hey," She purred, her breath fanning over the Uchiha's mouth,"Wanna come back to my place and...get acquainted?" 

Sasuke'snose scrunched up as the lurid smell of alcohol reached his sensitive nose.She was close, too close.He could feel her breasts shoved harshly into his chest and her legs nearly wrapping around his own.

But, he felt himself responding.His fangs grew in length in response to her blood, most likely flushing through her pancreas to try to rid her body of the drug.He could hear it, rushing through her veins and her heart, pounding ever so solidly...

"Acquainted, huh?"He murmured back, running his hand through the gold locks experimentally.His hand faltered for a brief moment as he envisioned shorter, spikier blonde hair and a childishly grinning face...

The girl's giggling brought his attention back to the present."Uh huh,"She continued, cupping the raven's face, "I'll teach you everything there is to know about me."

Sasuke blinked stupidly for a moment, then took the girl's hand, a smirk on his face,"Come with me,"He could hear her giggle behind him as he led her to an empty alleyway.

He immediately pinned her against the wall, one hand going to her waist, the other going to her chin.She giggled, throwing his arms around his neck.He leaned forward, his mouth laying brief kisses on her jawline, "So...what's your name?"

The girl let out a shaky breath,"Mmmm...Ino..."

Sasuke smirked, "Well, then, Ino. Could you do me a favour?"

Ino let out a low moan in response.Using his hand, he tilted her chin so she was facing him,"Look me in the eyes,"Doing as so told, Ino gasped as blood red eyes stared at her.Then, she seemed to forget everything as her eyes clouded over.

The raven easily tilted the girls' neck and even more easily bit into the sensitive skin of her neck.His lips sucked on the skin harshly as the blood filled his mouth.Inwardly, he cringed.He could even taste the alcohol on in her blood.

Once he had his fill -enough so he didn't end up killing the girl- he retracted his teeth and his tongue flicked out to close the wound.Staring Ino in the eyes once more, his own turned red for a brief moment before flickering black.

Ino groaned, then blinked several times."What...happened?"

Sasuke smirked, "Can you remember what you were doing last?"

"Um..."Her eyebrows creased together in thought,"I..I went drinking out with some..friends."

The raven nodded."And where should you be now?"

"Home, I think."

The raven placed his hands on her shoulders and led her out of the alleyway."Go home and get a good night sleep,alright?"

Ino nodded, and started to walk off.She still stumbled a bit, but seemed fairly stable, at least enough to get home on her own.

Licking his lips briefly, Sasuke casually left the alleyway.The harsh wind blew at his shirt, as a familiar, but angry, voice was carried to him."Kyuubi," was borne unto him in the wind.His brows came together in confusion.Wasn't that something Itachi was after?

A muffled groan reached his ears followed by the sound of a body being crushed to a wall.The voice came again, "Uzumaki - The Ninetailed!"Sasuke felt his confusion rise, Naruto now?What did that person want with Naruto?

His feet took him to the entrance of the alleyway where two figures stood, one familiar, and one not.Sasuke automatically let his fangs increase in size and let his pupils dilate to form the Sharingan.A low hiss escaped him, and the familiar figure's eyes met his own.The name tumbled off his tongue in a threatening hiss,"Haku." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was the best movie ever!" Naruto cheered, his fist coming up to punch the air enthusiastically.

"It was a good movie,"Neji agreed, a tiny smile on his lips.

"_Good?Good?Neji!"_Naruto whined, coming from up behind the brunette, to in front of him,"It was the best!_Okay!_The best movie ever... Oh!Oh!Gaara!"The blonde paused in his tirade to get near the rehead's face,"Did you see that part whe-"

"Yes."  
"And the part.."  
"Uh huh."  
"Oh!Oh!And.."  
"_Yes_, Naruto!"

Sai appeared behind Naruto, an awkward smile plastered on his lips.He calmly placed his hands on the blonde's shoulder and suggested,"Naruto-kun, we're glad you enjoyed the movie, but try to calm down alittle."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but then smiled sheepishly,"Eh... gomen, you guys. I guess I got alittle carried away."

The three smiled slightly and nodded.Glad once the group had started moving again, Naruto had to keep from rolling his eyes when he caught Gaara stealing a glance at Neji. The blonde gave a goodnatured saucy wink in Gaara's direction when the redhead's eyes met his, which resulted in him receiving a glare.

Laughing softly, Naruto stopped entirely when a strange prickling feeling ran up and down his left arm.His eyes widened briefly, as a shudder racked his body.Unconsciously, his right hand came up to rub over the spot, his brows coming together in confusion.Soon, the feeling left and the blonde sighed in relief, only to choke it back as a searing pain shot through his body.Water immediately flooded his eyes,"Gack..!" He immediately bit his lip, his body shaking with the effort of standing up.Falling to his knees harshly once they gave out, Naruto cried,"Neji!Gaara!Sai...!"

_Naruto thrashed wildly aganist his bonds, his body growing cold from the stone slab he was secured to.His body twitched and convulsed_,_his head hitting the stone slab several times. A low chuckle resonated in the room at the blonde's attempt, and in response Naruto bared his fangs. _

Naruto could feel his friends around him. He could hear Sai calling his name, and vaguely felt the weight of Neji and Gaara's arms around him.

_"Fuck!What the hell! Get that thing away from me!"Naruto cried, his eyes widening at the item in the raven's hand._

_Itachi calmly sauntered his way towards the blonde, a large needle in his hand with a red toxin in it."Relax, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto's eyes grew wide and he thrashed violently once more,"Fuck!"_

_In one swift movement, Itachi's arm flung out, stabbing the blonde in the arm with the needle.A desperate scream was ripped from Naruto's throat, his body convulsing on the table.The needle was pulled swiftly out, the contents successfully emptied into the blonde's body._

_Itachi smirked victoriously as he watched a small circled, twisted from of the Sharingan appear on the blonde's skin.Quickly, Itachi pulled up his sleeve and almost grinned at the exact mark he bore on his forearm._

Dragging his right hand off of the mark,Naruto grabbed a handful of Gaara's shirt and pulled it towards himself.The blonde hissed at the pain wracking his body, but glared into the green eyes staring into his,"They're...coming...again..."

And then, he passed out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku paused, his feminine features hardening.His eyes met coal ones, and automatically narrowed.His eyes flashed from Sasuke to the man he was pinning aganist the wall, and back again.With a snarl, he bared his fangs and dug them into his captive's neck.The captive screamed, his hands going up to try to free himself.The captive thrashed, but then calmly went limp, and then went motionless.Haku pulled back, dropped the poor boy on the floor, and wiped off his mouth.Then, he tunred to Sasuke with a smile."Well, Sasuke.How have you been?I haven't seen you since..." Here he paused, his voice turning cold and his smile falling,"Since, well, Zabuza-san died?"

Sasuke glared,"What do you want with Naruto?"

Haku regarded the pale man before him coolly,"Who's Naruto?"

The Uchiha bared his fangs and snarled,"Don't play dumb!I know you're working with..._him_."

Haku's eyes flashed amusedly,"_Him?_" He laughed prettily,"Of course.You would know all about betrayal, wouldn't you Sasuke?Ever since Zabuza-san..." Haku let his sentence trail off, watching coldly asSasuke's fists clenched and unclenched.

"I didn't have anything to do with it...!"Sasuke's eyes flashed red, then he dashed at the man before him.

Haku's cold laugh mocked him,"_Mmm hmmm," _Haku's fangs elongated, as Sasuke came to him.He stretched his left arm out and grabbedSasuke's right, pulling it towards him and manuevering himself to pin the Uchiha aganist the wall.The younger boy's breath fanned over the elder's,"Have you ever heard of a name like 'Kyuubi' ?"

Sasuke'sfist came out, connecting with Haku's stomach.He cricked his neck as he swooped down, fangs elongated, to Haku's pulse in his neck.The younger slipped out in time, and dashed backwards, before disappearing in the nighttime air.Sasuke immediately stilled, his red eyes glancing from side to side, his posture taunt.A low chuckle echoed in the small area.

The wind shifted behind him, and he smirked, as a cool voice rung in his ear,"_Boo_," His right arm flashed backwards, and grabbed the re-appeared Haku, ignoring the surprised gasp, and flung him onto the ground and straddled him. "You're still so _slow_, Haku." Sasuke purred into the other's ear, "You'll _never _beat me."

As if to prove his point, Sasuke's fangs flashed, and dug into Haku's neck.Haku's eyes widened, and he coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth.Sasuke slowly pulled his head back, the skin on Haku's neck stretching and ripping, blood spilling out.And then, the Uchiha felt nothing but air beneath him.He wiped his mouth calmly, and stood up, his smirk in place.His eyes connected with the newly appeared Haku, clutching at his newly healed neck.He watched as Haku wiped the excess blood from his neck, and prodded at it as if to make sure it healed.

Haku smiled, his girly facade back,"You know we'll be at this forever, Sasuke."

"I have all the time in the world,"Sasuke countered,"And more."

The two stared at eachother for awhile, neither moving, before Sasuke spoke again,"What do you want with Naruto?He has nothing to do with you.Or...or the people your so _loyal_ to."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke merely stared back, his face clear of emotions.

Haku sighed, "This Uzumaki Naruto..is he precious to you?"

Sasuke'sbrows furrowed.Precious?Was Naruto really that important to him?Sure, Naruto was funny, nice, genuine, _cute_ even.But, precious?Slowly, Sasuke nodded.Naruto _was_ precious to him.

Once again, Haku beared his fangs, "Learn from my mistake.When your precious someone needs you, don't just stand around and let him get hurt.Do something about it.Protect him." And then, Haku vanished.

Sasuke stared blankly at the spot where Haku had vanished.He blinked a couple of times, then let a small smile break out on his face.Yes, Naruto was precious to him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

All done!Finally!Did you enjoy it?Next chapter : Haku's past, which coincidentally involves Sasuke. Which is kinda obvious.I bet you have some questions, huh?Well, at least I hope.Anyway, Ja!...And, yes, I realize Sasuke is OOC here, I didnt mean that to happen...but it kinda did.Gomen?And I realize the fighting part was really bad too... I think I need to work on those alittle...

Review for a lonely little mortal?Meow?


End file.
